Translation Gomene
by LightningXx
Summary: Translation from my story in French, now in English  :


Title : Pledge

Pairing : Sazh x Lightning

Genre: Love / drama

Summary: Nothing will end in a beautiful dream.

The story is based on the song _Pledge by The Gazette. _

_Sorry for the errors, I wrote this story in French and I translate is… But sorry for the big mistakes! _

**The bold pieces are from the song, **the normal pieces are mine.

Everything is written in Sazh POV!

**What I realized only after I hurt you was that  
>I was looking for the number of faults in you when we should have looked at each other.<br>**You were so perfect in my eyes, so beautiful that I saw no fault in you. We always say that everyone has, so I tried to find yours. Obsessed about it, I hurt you, without realizing it. I say things about your past, horrible things. And yet you said nothing, you stayed to watch me and you did not understand why I said such things.  
><strong>Our days were buried in small lies<strong>**  
><strong>**So that we can fight the doubts****  
><strong>**our hearts know the meaning of losing each other. ****  
><strong>**This second winter is standing still**

Every day was filled with sadness, by lies. My words hurt you too much, you lied about your feelings on me at everything. Our relationship ended by basing on lies.  
>I think our hearts knew the meaning of being lost, and there spent a cold winter, frozen in our body and soul, and we can't get warm.<p>

**You are lost because you cannot see tomorrow  
>raising your voice you were crying<br>without being able to find any words I just caught your tears**

You were scary of tomorrow, you didn't do anything than cry. Our disputes were more often and you always ended in tears. I could not find the words to comfort you, every sentence that came out of my mouth did you more pain. I also hurt myself by telling you those words and see you crying.

**Wrapped in loneliness the days soaked both of us  
>we were repeatedly looking for understanding I can feel it deeply once again<strong>

Every day was filled with sadness and loneliness. We were all drowned into infinite sadness and by the silence that existed between us. If I could see your beautiful smile, I'd be happy. I would love to make you happy, but I said too much for that.

**It's no lie when I said that I felt eternity  
>I will certainly be by your side<strong>

Despite the lies, arguments and sadness, we could not separate. We needed to feel the presence of one or the other.

**I don't need "I love you" anymore  
>If only you'd stay forever by my side<br>I want to be broken by you who exhausted your voice by crying**

Your presence is enough, enough for me to see you. Even if you no longer wear that beautiful smile. I'd make you so much crying and suffering. Why do not you leave me? You know that if you do that you break me? Like I did with your heart.

**All the words from the beginning to the end were said to you  
>So that you won't let go of these arms<br>The same dream that stood by our side washed us both away**

During our relationship, I tell you everything, even if there were lies. Despite all that, you dream of a happy relationship without lies with me. Seeing you sleep, I sleep with you and I dream the same thing. I see you laugh and smile. If I had one wish, it would do my dreams come true.

**The small lies change their shapes and dissolve into a white breath of air  
>So that we won't forget the meaning of losing each other<strong>

Our eyes are lies. Our tears have become words and actions. We try to hold on to dreams but our hearts always know the meaning of being lost.

**I leave this "goodbye" right here and move forward  
>I won't lose you once again<strong>

I decided to leave, not to leave you alone, but just to make you cry no more. I just you want to be happy. The heart broken, I leave for your own good.

**So that we can assure ourselves of our love we both had to see sorrow  
>Even if we both end up vanishing tomorrow<br>it's okay to not cry anymore**

If we have suffered so much, our love must be wrong. Yet we loved each other. Even if we should die tomorrow, we would have even known as the feeling of desire and love. Our relationship ended badly, for my sake. I make you too suffering, I hope that now you find your smile and you'll be happy.

**Someday we will change into two people that pass like the season  
>Even if there will be nights when you will be frozen from sadness<br>Don't forget  
>Nothing will ever end<br>In a deep dream**

The nights were you will be frozen, just think we also had beautiful moments. Now I understand the saying: Every good thing has an end. I regret everything I did and say, but we can not return to the past. From now on we are given a small place in our hearts, and continue. Because you can only live the present, and dream of the future.


End file.
